


Since Birth

by TheSenselessReader



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Merthur - Freeform, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Plural, Protective Arthur, Romance, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenselessReader/pseuds/TheSenselessReader
Summary: What if Merlin and Hunith did run away with Balinor, never to return to see the face of Uther Pendragon again? Merlin, age 10, is stumbling throughout the forest enjoying his own little, isolated world until a mysterious boy makes an appearance. His name? Arthur Pendragon.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Balinor & Merlin (Merlin), Balinor/Hunith (Merlin), Hunith & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I caught your figure, my mind blurred. In a forest, all alone without a society to guide you, how did you survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time I caught your figure, my mind blurred. In a forest, all alone without a society to guide you, how did you survive?

"Mummy! Look what I found!" A small child with ebony hair held up a flower to his mother. She gratefully accepted it, taking it in her grasp to analyze the beauty of it. Although it was wilted near the ends, its stem was strong, the petals a beautiful array of blue and yellow.

"It's gorgeous, Merlin," the mother thanked, giving the child a soft kiss to the forehead.

"Daddy said he would teach me how to bring a flower back to life!" the boy exclaimed in an excited tone.

The mother, Hunith, giggled at her son's antics. "Were you practicing?" she questioned. Hunith gave a small glance to the flower.

"Yes, but Daddy said he would help me!"

"Go on, then. Go find your father." Hunith then waved away her son, placing her gift in a small, clay pot. She sighed. Often, Hunith would wonder on how Merlin would have been a different person with other people around. She wondered if Merlin would be bullied, or be made a friend. Hunith looked down at the pot that she had recently placed on the table.

"Hello, my love," a deep voice sounded off. A tone so sweet and carefree.

Hunith breathed a smile. "Balinor; Merlin's looking for you."

A smile broke out onto the husband's face. "Oh? What of?"

"Magic practice."

"Ah." Balinor gave a soft chuckle, trudging out of the small house, finding his son.

_______________

Merlin!" Hunith called from afar. "Don't stray off too far!"

"Okay, mother!" came Merlin's reply. The child lept on deeper into the grove, his mind wandering further than body, the sight of trees and other floral clear in the boy's view. The forest was often beautiful, no matter which season it had to share. Summer and Spring—the leaves glistening from dew in the morning, silently dripping to the ground; the sun shining high in the sky, the heat in waves beaming down onto the surface. Winter and Autumn are equally as gorgeous. The trees going into their annual, dormant phase; shedding their excess leaves no longer needed, as a thick blanket of snow would cover the ground in formality, not letting a single footstep allowed in their territory; as storms continued to breeze by, layering a new sheet of white onto the ground to cover up previous blemishes.

Merlin would find the small things in life often beautiful; small things that the normal eye wouldn't spot. Although the warlock was young, he was wise and destined to become great. Even if Merlin didn't know of both his destiny or faith, small things would stick out to him—call him. The child didn't let them get to him, though. At the moment, he strived to be a great man like his father.  
Merlin had found a small clearing. A tall, lone tree stood proudly amongst the rest of the forest. Its leaves were sapped with dew, the earth beneath it smelling fresh—like the earth had recently been recycled of its youth. The boy gave a sigh of content happiness, deciding to edge against the tree, pulling out his book of spells.

Hours passed, and not a single sound spoke foreign. Merlin was in captivity; confined to a small world only he knew as a safehouse, never to leave—to venture beyond its proximity.

"Halt! Who goes there?" a voice suddenly called out. The sound was intimidating—frightening, almost. But the taut, high-pitched voice spoke otherwise.

Merlin eyed the foreign noise with curiosity, watching with silent eyes as a figure then appeared from the trees. A boy, about the same age as Merlin, his hair the color of the sun and eyes alike to the sky.

"Hello," the stranger started. "What are you doing alone out here?"

"I live here," Merlin answered wearily.

The boy looked up to the canopy of the forest, his eyes reflecting the atmosphere above. The orbs then traveled back down to face Merlin. "You live out here?" He paused. "Alone?"

Merlin quickly shook his head. "No, I live with my family. What are you doing out here?" He studied the foreigner. Sheets of metal were placed on the boy, the surface reflective, each plate connecting to another. Expensive, black gloves encased his hands, the texture seeming to be soft.

Merlin giggled as he gently punched the sword at the stranger's side, watching the object dangle about, as the boy slapped Merlin's hand away.

"What are you doing? That's my sword!" the boy replied to Merlin's action, too giving a small chuckle. He then stuck out a hand, deciding to introduce himself. "My name is Arthur."

Merlin's eyes shifted to meet his, analyzing. "Merlin," he replied with as much confidence he could muster. The boy didn't look intimidating to Merlin, rather just more of a regal appearance. Merlin narrowed his eyes in confusion, wondering what a boy of high power could be doing out in the middle of the forest. His father had once warned him of the boy's kind and how they mistreated and thought down upon people of lower class. Now that Merlin was looking at the boy, though, his opinion on that topic began to shift.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" Merlin questioned.

Arthur's eyes widened upon hearing the other speak his thoughts. "Why would I do that?" He then decided to take a gentle step forward, attempting a warm smile. "Is someone hurting you? I can bring you back to Camelot with me if you want to."

Merlin blushed upon the offer of kindness. "It's okay; I live with my Mummy and Daddy here."

Arthur nodded. "Do you ever see people besides your family?"

Merlin made eye contact with the boy, taking his presence in. "No. You're the first person I've met."

Arthur frowned upon his answer, tilting his head sideways to look at his newfound friend in a better view.

Merlin saw the boy in a new light. He was not at all like described to him in his younger years. Arthur was kind and welcoming.  
Merlin's father was wrong.

"Arthur!" A voice suddenly called, the rustling of leaves and branches being heard off in the distance.

Arthur's head perked up upon hearing his name. "Merlin, I have to go. My friends are waiting for me," he said, turning, before beginning to leave. Before he could exit, though, Merlin took grasp of his hand, pulling the boy back to face him. Merlin could feel the slick texture of the fabric, the leather smooth and so different from the clothes he was used to wearing. "Please don't go."

"I have to," Arthur replied in a sad tone. He squeezed Merlin's hand. "I'll come back, though." He paused. "I promise."

Merlin smiled from his offer. "Okay." His hands soon let go of Arthur's, his fingers lingering against the texture before releasing, watching Arthur begin to depart back into the depths of the forest. The boy looked back at Merlin, shades of blue deciding to meet. A grin was then exchanged between the two boys, the atmosphere warm and welcoming. Arthur then turned, racing back from where he came from. Merlin was tempted to go after him—to see the boy's face again. His curiosity got the best of him, as he leapt into the grove, sprinting to find Arthur again. Merlin huffed out several breaths, scanning determined eyes about the forest just to find his friend nowhere in sight.

He was gone.

Merlin let his eyes roam, basking in the presence of the forest and sky, his thoughts placed on the boy he had just met.  
Merlin decided he was going to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This book is being transferred from my account on Wattpad, so if you have seen this before on another website, that's why! Happy reading!
> 
> Also, for every chapter, in the beginning notes before the actual chapter starts, there is a part of a long poem that will be shown in entirety at the end of the story! So keep your eye out on for that!


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 8 years. I thought about you every day. In every attempt to leave, I am stopped by the confining walls that keep me caged like an animal. Eyes of judgement question my actions, but I do not care, for I wish to see your eyes again. Now that I am here, right in front of you, the words almost leave my mind, but my tongue is quick to remember. A valid approach; the only reason I ask you this question of adventure is because I need to be with you. Come with me, come with me to a new world.

It's been years, and Arthur hasn't returned. 

Merlin had obtained new skills and talents while the latter was gone; and by the time he had reached of age, his mind was more quick-witted and incisive than most intended him to be. He would often trod throughout the forest near his home, collecting an assortment of fruits and animals when in need of the resources, then safely return home to his parents who would greet him like any family should. 

Arthur was a different story. When the boy had reached of age, his father expected much more than most could comprehend. His mind was agile and sharp, detecting things others won't. 

Arthur was confident. 

And an imbecile.

He would stumble through the kingdom with a curious gaze plastered onto his face, wanderlust taking advantage of his mind, not taking his father's words into account. Uther was beginning to think the boy had a mental affliction. 

"Arthur, speak to me when told!"

"Why should I, father? Why should I when I know you're wrong?"

Uther scoffed. "This isn't a matter of right and wrong, it's a justification! And you must follow my orders!"

"Because you are King," mumbled Arthur in reply with a hardened scoff. 

"No, Arthur. I am speaking to you as a father. You are in need of an heir. And without one you will rule the kingdom alone."

"Then so be it!" 

Times were often rough for Arthur, but his mind would meander through thoughts and memories that blinded the blanket of hatred that concealed his life. Dark hair, azure eyes; the boy was as curious as him.

With a pretty smile.

_________________

  
  


Merlin's eyes reduced to slits as he took notice to the deer get hit by an arrow. He shuffled silently, trying to see in the midst of the hazed opening in the grove. Crimson leaked from the innocent in streams delicately. 

"Alright!" a voice suddenly whooped in accomplishment. The sounds of metal clashed the silence, footsteps cracking multiple sticks and leaves as debris on the forest floor. Merlin—ever so curious—leaped from behind the bush, stalking up to the predator. Closing in on the man, Merlin noticed several characteristics that reminded him of his early childhood. Blond hair—like rays of sun—twisted in coils that curled behind the foreigner's ears. The man's build was considerate, chainmail wrapped around him in a secure fashion. 

Merlin pulled his hunting knife from his boot, glinting it against the beams of sunlight to make sure it was sharp enough to injure the stranger. Then, with swift motions, Merlin pushed the dagger to the man's throat, his arms locked in a compressed matter against the foreigner. "Who are you?"

The man choked, gesturing that Merlin was keeping him close to the edge, the knife having the ability to slit his throat at any minute. Giving a small sigh, he then released the stranger, who quickly turned and unsheathed the sword at his side. 

"Who-" his voice faltered, gazing at the sight in front of him. Arthur saw glimpses of the man in his dreams, but those eventually proved to turn into a fantasy. But he was here now. Staring at him. "Merlin?" Arthur croaked, shocked on the man's appearance. He was not like his past self, rather obtaining sharper features, with muscle filling the skin through. But Merlin's eyes still remained the same. The beautiful, deep color of sky blue that had haunted his visions is back—but now as a reality.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked quietly, making sure the stranger was the right man. But who else could it be? Arthur was the only person he had the fortune of knowing besides his family. 

Arthur breathed a smile, dropping his sword with relaxed hands, swooping forward to bring his childhood friend into a hug. Merlin quickly pulled away, his features hardened along with his tense posture now present.

"Merlin?"

"Why did you kill it?" he questioned, gazing down to the fallen creature. 

Arthur was dumbfounded. That was the first thing he wanted to speak of? "For a banquet being held," Arthur answered quickly. His eyes desperately tried to search Merlin's, seeking out something that didn't hold a presence. 

"You were gone for eight years, Arthur." Merlin's tone was full of defeat and suppressed solemness. Arthur had promised that he would return. But not this late. Never this late.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't. Every time I tried to leave my father would stop me." Arthur's stance lingered somberly, as a flash of guilt glossed over his eyes. "But we're here now, right? I'll make this right."

Merlin's eyes peered, analyzing the other boy sternly. A quick, taut smile reached his lips before it returned to an emotionless expression. "Well, you got off at the wrong foot, then."

Arthur's face contorted in confusion. "How?" Nodding to the creature, Arthur noticed Merlin's eyes filled with a deep undertone of respect. He had a connection with the forest—the least to say the animal.

"I don't like when things are hunted without a reason in my forest, Arthur." The elder studied Merlin silently, skimming over his features and how the man had changed. Merlin wasn't the little, frightened boy who had wanted a friend; he was now a man with a purpose. His tone was contained with a regal posture even Arthur sometimes couldn't muster. 

Merlin was the keeper of this forest.

Arthur sighed, a hint of aggravation laced in his voice. "Even though there is plenty of food back in the country Eirdar, I assure you that this kill was needed for tonight's banquet." Arthur watched as Merlin bit his lip, concealing the onslaught of anger. 

"So you'll let your pride get the best of you," he spoke.

Arthur quickly shook his head, as his mind desperately sought for a solution to the predicament. An idea suddenly popped into his head like a candle wick, as Arthur then stuck out his hand. "Come with me. I'll show you."

Merlin eyed the hand wearily. "You've been gone for so long," he muttered to himself, not sure of what to do.

"C'mon, Merlin," Arthur pleaded. He secretly wanted Merlin to come badly. He had dreams about the boy. The only person who had treated him like anybody else. He needed this. He needed Merlin. "Just for one day."

Merlin pondered. He was sure his parents wouldn't care if he were gone the whole day. Merlin had made a silent oath when he was younger to never speak of the boy he met in the forest that one day. But if Merlin's parents knew of his whereabouts, then the punishment of Arthur abandoning him for years would seem like a prick to the shoulder. Letting Merlin's features soften, he then softly stuck out his hand, reaching for Arthur's grasp. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guide your soul to a new dimension, a new world that is full of excitement. I see your eyes. Your eyes, the ones of curiosity. The ones that whisper questions. They challenge the world I brought you to. It makes me wonder, are you too pure for it?

Merlin tripped over imaginary dust as Arthur continued to guide him throughout the kingdom. Merlin was in awe. His sight was doubled by basking in the presence of other life.

"There are so many people here," his voice sung gleefully, the grip on Arthur's hand falling into a tighter and happier embrace. Merlin's gaze fell intently on each angle, analyzing the views deeply and with an intrigued mind. 

The elder suddenly gave a glance to the younger boy. "We need to find you some clothes, Merlin. Those definitely won't do."

Merlin's face contorted onto a stare of confusion. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Well, we are traveling to the castle. It would be a pain to see you not place a presence." Arthur chuckled at the other boy's expression, pulling his hand for him to follow. The two were already in the market, so clothing wouldn't be a trouble to find. Arthur kept glimpsing at Merlin, every so often with lips pulled into a warm smile when seeing the other boy's face light up. 

Merlin had discovered a new world. 

And Arthur had welcomed him to it.

"Silks would look quite good on you," Arthur commented as a suggestion, watching Merlin scrunch his face in distaste. 

"It reminds me of higher class." He paused. "I don't like it."

Arthur's brows laced. "Why not? Is there a problem with royals?" He was internally offended by the younger boy's statement. 

"My father told me they treat people with low respect," Merlin countered, biting his lip, looking about for other material used for clothing. 

"We're planning to greet the Princess, Merlin. Wearing cheap cloth as clothing wouldn't be suitable." 

Merlin's head whipped. "Princess?"

Arthur gave a triumphant grin. "Yes, so I suppose you wear something fancy." His face turned to see Merlin contemplating on the choices, squinting his eyes, deep in concentration. Arthur's stomach flipped, finding the sight endearing to him. Feeling a blush pattern his cheeks, he quickly gazed away from Merlin, hiding his flushed complexion with an angle away from the other boy's vision.

"Fine; you win." Merlin sighed, edging towards the stall with the expensive material, pulling Arthur along with him. The two gazed over the fine cloth, as Arthur then took several blue silks, draping them against the latter male. Merlin's eyes peered into Arthur's, wondering what he was currently thinking. "I didn't know you had a taste of fashion," he joked.

Arthur gave a small chuckle in reply. "Blue suits you," he then spoke after testing the different silks. Arthur found the light shades of azure complimenting his companion's eyes quite well; and along with the dark shades of royal blue, the contrast would do nicely. Arthur internally smiled. The boy would look like a royal.

Merlin eyed both the fine material and him consecutively. "When are we going to run? It's quite crowded around here."

Arthur raised a brow in confusion, when the thought suddenly hit him. "No, Merlin! I have plenty of money." Merlin watched as the boy pulled out a small bag full of crowns, placing a handful of gold coated ones on the table. Sliding them over to the man, Arthur then folded the sheets of cloth, placing them delicately inside his satchel, securing it with a strap. 

Merlin's eyebrows raised in surprise. "So you're rich," he concluded, a sheepish gaze plastering his face.

Arthur looked back at the boy, feeling himself too blush at seeing the other's complexion. "Don't depend on it." Arthur paused, looking about the perimeters of the area to see where they would travel next. "Come along, Merlin. This way!"

________________

  
  


Merlin watched with silent eyes as waves of servants came in and out, organizing decorations, rearranging tables, setting down an assortment of plates and silverware. "What is all of this?" he questioned, his hand gently tugging on Arthur's sleeve. 

"It's the banquet tonight," the elder replied, giving a reassuring smile to the other's expression. "That's why I killed the deer." His voice slightly faltered upon saying the last sentence, gazing to Merlin to see how he would react. "I'm sure you've killed before, have you not?"

"Killed?"

"Hunted. Animals, Merlin."

A small nod took him to speak further. "Only if necessary."

Arthur stopped, turning to face the other boy. "Why so?" He was curious as to why Merlin would let food he was able to eat live and run away.

"Because they're just like me, Arthur; us. They're trying to live." A pause rippled through the air, as Merlin scrunched his brows. "I feel their pain when they die, Arthur."

"Do you think the same thing would happen if you killed a person?"

Merlin shivered, trying to avoid the thought. "I'm not sure. Let's just hope to not find out."

Arthur pondered on Merlin's words. The younger boy's goal was to guard his forest. Like Arthur, Merlin wanted to keep his animals safe.

Merlin protected his forest.

Arthur protected his kingdom.

"Is the deer safe?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded. "Yes. We can get it before the banquet starts, I'm sure?"

Letting a smile wipe over his face, Arthur collected his thoughts, pulling on Merlin's hand. "Yes, that would be fine. Come. This way." 

The two trailed up several flights of stairs, as Arthur wavered with his pace every time Merlin would comment on the view from the windows or gaze at the interior and rush of people. Arthur let a laugh gurgle from his mouth when Merlin spoke of a lord's haircut. 

When the two finally made it to Arthur's temporary chambers, Merlin stood still, fazed by the size. "This is yours?" he asked, finally deciding to meander, letting his fingers graze the carved wooden chairs, the bed pole, and soon the sheets itself. He let himself become enamored by the material, running nimble fingers across the sea of fine material. 

Arthur nodded in reply to the other boy's question, letting his eyes roam the interior. "It is rather extravagant, isn't it?" His eyes eventually rested on Merlin, staring at him subconsciously. 

"Extravagant? This is a home itself!" Merlin giggled, looking to Arthur who was already staring at him. Flushing, Merlin turned away from the elder, deciding to travel to the window, gazing out to the city below. "It's a beautiful view."

"Indeed it is," Arthur replied hazily, still staring at Merlin. 

It's been 8 years since he had last seen the boy. 

8 years of dreaming for Merlin to make an appearance once again. 

8 years he had been alone. 

But 8 years is all it took for Arthur to realize the truth. Merlin had treated him differently than most others. The boy may not know of Arthur's title, sure, but Arthur felt keen on keeping Merlin away from that thought. Arthur gulped, swallowing the bad omens. He was selfish, he knew that much. 

He would keep Merlin from knowing of his real identity. 

For now, all he could live was through stacks of lies and false hope.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize my question of inquiry is correct when I see a crown on your head. Although the color of silver suits you, unseen marks of crimson cover the circlet, invalidating your personality. You have not killed a human like us. We are of different nature, a nature I wish you do not step your feet into. Do not follow me, but stay with me.

Merlin didn't know what was fancier: the décor or Arthur's outfit. After taking the fallen deer to the kitchens, the two trekked up the stairs, trodding over to Arthur's temporary chambers. Merlin knew Arthur had to be of noble blood somehow. The man was rich—covered with silks and tended to with nimble fingers. Merlin knew he shouldn't be scared of Arthur. But there was something off about the elder's mood around him. Biting his lip, Merlin stood still, watching Arthur gather his clothes before moving behind his divider, then changing into a formal outfit.

"What's on that mind of yours, Merlin?" Arthur absentmindedly switched in and out of sheets of fabric, feeling the expensive material rub against his skin tenderly. His head poked out, eyeing Merlin staring at the table with a glazed stare. "Merlin?"

The two alike shades met, as Arthur felt himself dip into an entranced state. Arthur remembered those eyes. The orbs that were adamant about an opinion and wouldn't let any question go unanswered. The blond didn't even feel a grin wipe over his face until Merlin commented on it.

"What will I do at the banquet?" is all the latter replied. 

Arthur scoffed. "Stand there and look pretty, I suppose." Finishing, Arthur exited from his divider, raising both his hands and eyebrows to silently ask how the outfit looked on him. He let a grin fall on his lips as Merlin's eyes widened for a split second, then quickly tried to suppress it by gazing down with a flushed face.

"Well?"

Merlin gave a prominent swallow, licking his lips before answering. "It's good." He quickly muttered something under his breath.

"What was that, Merlin?"

"Good," the raven stuttered. "S'good."

Arthur smirked. "I'm glad to hear." He then gestured to Merlin in confusion, wondering why the silks he had earlier bought and tailored weren't on his friend. "And where is your outfit?"

Merlin felt heat instantly scatter across his face in uneven patterns, as his palms began to sweat with anxiety. "I didn't think you'd want me to wear it." He watched silently as Arthur rolled his eyes, striding to the end of the room, snatching Merlin's formal wear. Merlin felt himself blush harsher. Arthur had chosen the outfit for him—of course he would have him wear it.

"On with it," Arthur chuckled, watching as Merlin grabbed his new clothes and moved behind the divider. Minutes passed, and Merlin found himself adjusting and picking at the expensive layers of silk. The material and colors themselves were gorgeous, but Merlin found himself uncertain when gazing down. He felt like a fool. 

"C'mon!" Arthur spoke from the other side of the room. Merlin heard him tap his foot against the ground with slight impatience. The younger man sighed, deciding that it was now or never. 

Arthur had never seen something so stunning. As Merlin shyly crept out from the divider, Arthur's stare flew everywhere with shocked eyes. The silks that had complimented Merlin had made an obvious appearance when worn. He looked like a true royal. Absolutely beautiful. 

"Wow..." is all Arthur could say. He was in awe. 

Merlin instantly turned a deep shade of red, messing about with his hair and clothes. "Is there something wrong?" He gave a quick glance up, watching as Arthur gave a windswept smile. 

"Well, there is one thing missing..." Arthur quickly took the crown from his head, walking over to Merlin. With laced brows, Merlin watched as the elder delicately placed the crown on his locks, wiping a few loose strands from his face during the act. Arthur's fingers felt cold against his skin as the blond worked the circlet of gold around his head. Giving a short sigh, Arthur then stepped away, drinking in the gaze of the alluring man in front of him. Arthur had remembered the many women that had giggled at the sight of him, but Arthur had learned that all them were the same. But not Merlin. Merlin was different. Strikingly different. A crown looked perfect on the younger man's head, and nothing could change Arthur's mind. 

__________________

  
  


Merlin remembered what his mother told him when he was a child.

"When you fall in love with somebody, fall in love with their eyes,"

"Why?" Merlin questioned curiously, edging forward to hear his mother's answer.

Hunith smiled to her child. "Because it's the only thing about a person that never ages."

Merlin now understood that concept; for when he gazed into the person's eyes in front of him, he instantly felt an unknown desire. It had finally made an entrance. Merlin had always wanted what his parents had shared—love.

"Quickly now, Merlin," Arthur rushed, striding down the hallway with rather large steps, his hand currently clamped against the younger man's. Although Arthur thought Merlin had looked better in a crown, the younger man eventually had to return it to the latter, who wore it after some persuasion. The two were walking briskly, trying to get to the banquet before the commencement of it. 

What they didn't expect was to make a dramatic entrance.

Merlin was never the one for attention; so when the doors opened wide for the two, the particularly wide ears of Merlin reddened, a flushed complexion making a sudden appearance on his face. Arthur coughed to readjust himself, as Merlin then felt the warmth of the elder's hand leave. The blush deepened. 

"This way, Merlin," Arthur mumbled softly, gesturing to a wall. 

"I stand there and watch you eat?" Merlin's reply came with fully laced sarcasm. 

Arthur rolled his eyes as a retort, trying to suppress the smile that was fighting to place a spot on his face at the same time. "Just do it."

After another moment of consideration, Merlin finally gave in, deciding not to make his companion look bad in front of supposed highnesses. With obedience, Merlin stood against the wall, hands politely placed behind his back. Time soon passed, as Arthur's former kill had begun to disappear into the endless pits of stomachs. The lords and royals had etiquette, something that wasn't taught to Merlin, and it made him question if Arthur would think less of him when he found out about a fork in one hand and crushed berries in the other when at the dinner table.

Arthur was thinking the exact opposite. When starting the banquet dinner, Arthur felt himself shrink under the weight of flawless performance, craving to return to Merlin's grip. Arthur had never felt such feelings before. But the man realized he would never achieve want he wants. Eventually Merlin would return to his home and Arthur would have to marry a besotted woman that would gladly share higher power with him. But it was like there was this flicker—this shred of undying hope that guided the relationship of the two men to grow closer. Arthur just hoped fate favored his side of the battle. 

"A nicely dressed servant you have, Arthur Pendragon," one of the royals suddenly claimed. Princess Ione. A woman of perfection—shy of one freckle that dotted her face lightly—which was eventually covered by pristine powder. Arthur despised her. Every box was checked off for the woman. Arthur wondered why the king of this beautiful woman would find an interest in him of all people.

"I didn't want him to be underdressed, milady." The elder dared a glance back, spotting Merlin staring at the ceiling, silently admiring the paintings that covered the walls of the castle. A gentle smile etched onto Arthur's face at noticing the sight of him. The elder had made a good choice for Merlin's outfit. He was absolutely stunning. 

"He is a servant, no?" Ione questioned with a small chuckle, taking note of the bond the two men shared. 

Grin suddenly washing away, Arthur turned, seeing the Princess with an amused expression. "Yes." He paused. "I'm not sure what you're referencing to, though, milady."

A smirk made an appearance on the woman's face. Her eyes gave a solid glance to Merlin—who was at the moment—not paying attention to any of the retained dialogue. "Nothing," Ione eventually replied, her gaze returning to the Prince. "It's just that the man is rather pretty, no?"

Arthur laced his brows in both concern and confusion. Was she mocking Arthur's affection for Merlin? Or was she genuinely interested? A possibility of both, perhaps? 

"Keep in mind that you cannot marry a servant, Princess Ione," Arthur spoke out of slight annoyance, frustrated that the woman would find his servant appealing. 

Ione's eyes darted to the man quickly, before once again settling on the Prince's with a defiant gaze. "Neither can you."

Arthur's eyes fell to meet his plate of forgotten food, as his mind traced back to the thoughts of his companion. He knew the Princess was right. She was only speaking facts in the matter of the situation. But there it was again. That shred of hope and confidence that made an entrance in Arthur's heart. Something telling him that he shouldn't give up so easily. 

Ione had won this battle. 

But Arthur knew he was going to win the war.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This book is being transferred from my account on Wattpad, so if you have seen this before on another website, that's why! Happy reading!
> 
> Also, for every chapter, in the beginning notes before the actual chapter starts, there is a part of a long poem that will be shown in entirety at the end of the story! So keep your eye out on for that!


End file.
